G414'5 N1N5
by PantlessNinja
Summary: A group of select and talented ninjas from the village of those who hide online go to Konoha to participate in a special contest and cause general chaos. AU, swearing, bad people, and no relationships at all so far. I doubt there will be any!


Okay, I wrote this story for the Kakashi Fan Guild on gaia online, using characters from some of the people there. . . yeah. And don't worry, this will get around to getting to actual Naruto parts and stuff like that later, I want to set up the characters as best I can. . . Um, and that's all I can think of at the moment, all hate flames are to be sent to Hunter Kame on gaia I love getting mail!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, and Turtle, obviously!

G414'5 7R1P 70 0N0#4

By me! Rurouniturtle!

In a land where every young child grows up knowing the major ninja villages, there are several villages that no one knows much about at all: Moon (Those who hide in the dark), Shadow (Those who hide in the shadows), and Gaia (Those who hide online).

Our story takes place in Gaia, where one Leetkage, Nissa, was looking over paperwork concerning the mystery of why one of her few ninjas had left the village after brutally slaughtering half of the ninjas in the village. Phyne Majinsko had always been bad news; the self-relying ninja never turned to anyone for support and often turned vicious to anyone who tried to be kind. So Nissa was only moderately surprised when Phyne ran from the village.

"Leetkage-sama!" Nissa looked up at the owner of the yell as the door to her office slammed open. She winced, hoping that the wall wasn't damaged.

"Leetkage-sama!" Another yell and two girls ran into her office; Sneeuw, a shorter than average fourteen year old with large pale blue eyes, lavender blue shoulder hair and a milky white complexion. And Turtle, a rather tall girl for her age of 15. She wore a black dress with a forest green belt, matching her hip-length black hair with green tips. Two chunks of green bangs framed a paler face with a swirling white cut under her right eye, which was a pale sea foam green; her other eye was a rich emerald green.

"What you two?" Nissa asked, annoyed the girls had barged in when she was just finishing with her paper work.

"Well..." Sneeuw started but there was the sound of someone furiously stomping towards the door. Nissa saw the quick glance between Sneeuw and Turtle before both girls bursted into hushed giggles. The door exploded open again and there was an audible CRACK as the door handle collided with the abused wall. A 16 year old boy stood there, his black shirt with ripped sleeves was torn and stained with what looked like blood, his short dirty blonde hair was splattered with mud, his small sunglasses were hanging askew off of his nose, one lens was cracked, and his jeans were splattered with some yellow substance Nissa didn't want to guess what it came from.

"Taken up a new hobby Kevin?" She asked amused as the boy lightly flushed and crossed his arms.

"No. These two pulled a prank on me," he said angrily glaring at the two girls, who were failing at keeping their giggles contained.

"Now after being on this team for five years I thought you would have been able to get out of any prank these two pulled," Nissa said smiling as she looked down at Turtle and Sneeuw sitting on the floor,

"Good job girls, mission accomplished." Sneeuw and Turtle leapt up cheering while Kevin stared at them in shock.

"What do you mean mission accomplished?" he yelled angrily as Turtle walked over and patted Kevin's shoulder lightly, trying to avoid the blood.

"Nissa gave me and Sneeuw an assignment to make sure we were in tip top shape for the prank contest, and who better to test on than the guy who is almost unprankable!" Turtle said smiling and doing a weird pose, giving Kevin thumbs up and grinning.

"So I was just a guinea pig!" Kevin yelped looking between the three women, shocked. Sneeuw nodded, grinning.

"Yep, and you were still really easy to prank," Turtle said, walking over to Sneeuw and threw an arm around her shoulders, a small feat considering Turtle was taller than everyone in the room and Sneeuw was the smallest.

"I think it must have been all the brain cells he lost when we dropped that rock on his forehead, it brought his intelligence level to a chimp and not one of the cute ones either." Both girls shrieked and ran out of the room with Kevin chasing after them, yelling not too nice insults.

The members of Team 2 moved out of the way as Turtle and Sneeuw ran past them laughing their heads off and Kevin wasn't too far behind, bow-staff clutched in his hands.

"He better not hurt them," commented a girl with black cat ears and a tail, wearing a black t-shirt with her Chuunin vest unbuttoned over it, her army green pants legs covering her black army boots.

"They're on the same team Kittori, I doubt he'd really hurt them," Zander Yurami said brushing the dust off of the black shirt with the Yurami family seal on the back, black cargo pants. His arms were bandaged and he had a spiky glove on his right hand.

"Wish I could hurt you two," a boy with black hair spiked to the left side of his head said, his beet red eyes glaring at his teammates, the sun drifting across his face and making the x shaped scar above his nose stand out while making the black nylon mask on his face seem gray. He tugged calmly on his sleeveless nylon shirt, his hands adorned with black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on each.

"Now now, don't be so harsh!" Kittori said happily walking in the door way to the Leetkage's tower stumbling on the doorjamb, Zander grabbing her arm before she fell over.

Mitsu Sotaru followed his two teammates sighing; the sooner they got the next mission done, the sooner he could go home to practice. Nissa looked up as the door slammed open again and the members of Team Two walked in (well, Kittori twirled in).

"Ah. I was wondering when I would see you three again... so, how did the mission go?" Nissa asked sitting on the comfortable leather chair behind her desk and gesturing to the three wooden chairs for the others to sit down.

"It went all right, we only found a trail of Majinsko, it looks like he was heading towards Mist or Leaf," Zander said simply and Mitsu grunted in agreement. Nissa sighed, she had sent the only available team to go look for Phyne Majinsko, having a pretty good feeling that it wouldn't be so easy to find him.

"Okay, I expected that, file your report with Rain," Nissa said, noticing Kittori and Zander's wince, Rain was her secretary and a rather irritable secretary too, but she was the only one who would take the job.

"She had better not ï¿½lose' our report this time," Mitsu said coldly. Another of Rain's favorite past times was to misplace the reports of any team that she didn't like until it was past due.

"I don't think she will, I've had a talk with her," Nissa said, grinning, as the three left, their shoulders slumped in defeat.

As soon as they had filed their report and were positive that the ditzy blue haired woman had put the file in the right drawer, Mitsu Sotaru left his team to go to his home and train.

"Kittori!" Kittori yelped slightly as Sneeuw jumped on her back, while Turtle settled for tackling an oblivious Zander. While he was on the ground, Zander swept his leg out and pulled Turtle's legs out from under her while she was giggling. Zander, obviously joking around and not paying attention, didn't notice that the force of his kick and Turtle's body build would cause her to fall backwards into a mud puddle, splattering both of them.

"Whee!" Turtle squealed, rolling around.

The three others just watched her surprised and shook their heads. Turtle leapt up after a while, the mud falling off of her, leaving her spotless.

"So! Any of you up for food?" Sneeuw asked looking around at the others.

"As long as it doesn't have any ants, dye, extra salt, laxatives, paint, pig's blood, or wax," Kittori said ticking the list off on her fingers. Sneeuw's smile faltered slightly.

"She meant out to eat, you know, like a restaurant!" Turtle said smiling as she patted Sneeuw's back.

"As long as you're paying," Zander said, crossing his arms. Turtle nodded, grinning, and started skipping down the street, her arms linked with Sneeuw's and Kittori's. Zander shook his head again and followed the three girls calmly. He looked up at the restaurant they had arrived at, The Dragon's Hole. Zander had no chance to escape when he saw the brightly lit pink room, the girls already had a firm grip on his arms and made him sit in between Sneeuw and Kittori while Turtle sat on the other side smiling. A waitress in a ridiculous pink and white frilly outfit bounced up.

After the orders for food were placed, everyone looked around blankly, they all jumped as a kunai with an explosive tag attached to landed in front of them.

"Baku!" Kittori yelled angrily as everyone's eyes focused on the name written on the explosive tag.

"Don't worry, it's a dud." Baku said sitting down, she had her curlybrown hair up, a few tendrils hanging down, her hitai-ate tied low over her forehead covering half of her calculating gold eyes. She was wearing a cream dress shirt, a small black bowtie, a grey skirt with a black belt, small black shorts could be seen through the slits in the skirt, long cream socks and black shoes completed the outfit.

"Jeez, you guys are too jumpy!" A boy of 14 said, grinning as he slid in on Turtle's other side, he had black hair that seemed to have a mind of it's own, blood red eyes that sparkled in good humor, a black shirt with what appeared to be white stripes on it, a black vest that was zipped up, black pants with a little white stripe up the side and simple sensible black shoes.

"Thought you guys were supposed to be the best of the best," Siopao added, chuckling as he pulled a chair over to the table and sitting down, his extra large sweat pants puffing out, his long straight green hair swaying slightly, dark brown eyes looking around as he fixed his black vest.

"Yeah well what would you do if you had a kunai with an explosive tag on your table?" Sneeuw asked angrily, pointing a finger accusingly at Baku, who smiled evilly.

"Well, I would take care of it," Zander sighed and shook his head as all four of the girls started a conversation about things that, well, frankly, they creeped him out.

"So, how was your mission?" Zander asked looking at the other two, managing to just see the others over Sneeuw. Siopao shrugged while Azkay just tried to flag a waitress down.

"Heard your team got to go look for Phyne," Siopao said boredly looking at Zander. Zander nodded as Azkay and Siopao placed their orders with the waitress.

"Yeah, wasn't all that much to do, go to certain towns where they said he had been spotted, ask around, follow dead ends, fight a few wild boars. It wasn't all that much fun, that and Mitsu was acting more wound up too." Zander said shrugging.Azkay opened his mouth to reply but the door swung open with a loud bang as it ran into the wall ((Poor thing.)) Kevin and Mitsu stalked over to the table, well, Kevin walked over leisurely while Mitsu stalked.

"Hey you two! Thought you had died Kevin, falling into your own trap." Turtle said smiling, but she stopped, seeing that her teammate looked serious.

"What's up?" Baku asked looking up at the two boys over the top of her drink. Kevin shrugged and sat down next to Turtle stealing some of her fries, getting a growl and a sharp pinch to the side from the hungry girl.

"The Leetkage would like to speak to all of our teams together," Mitsu said sighing as the group of people started chatting with each other. "NOW," he said loudly. Everyone made motions to get up, but Sneeuw's arms flailed wildly as she tried to walk; it turned out her shoes were tied together. Turtle quickly grabbed her arm and so did Kittori to keep her from falling while Baku cut the string.

"Who would be so cruel to tie poor innocent Snow's shoes together?" Turtle asked walking with the group out into the street.

"Innocent my foot!" Kevin said angrily, glaring at Turtle and Sneeuw, who in turn gasped.

"Your foot is innocent! I would have never known!" Sneeuw said faking shock and grasping the front of her shirt lightly.

"I highly doubt his foot is innocent, remember that prank it did with that one puppy?" Turtle asked popping up on Kevin's side, a small giggle alerted Kevin to Sneeuw on his other. Kevin just settled for a groan and hoped he could make it to The Leetkage's Tower without killing either of the two girls. Meanwhile, everyone else followed behind them watching the exchange.

"I don't know how he survives. It seems like anyone on a team with Turtle and Sneeuw wouldn't," Azkay said quietly. Zander nodded in agreement ((Can you really nod in disagreement? o.O ))while Baku and Mitsu shrugged. Kittori skipped happily humming softly, and Siopao seemed to be asleep.

"Well, it does seem that all of our teams are of the clashing nature, I think Nissa planned it that way to be horrible," Baku said smiling as they began the trek up the 12,345 stairs that led to the Leetkage's office.

"I swear she planned this too, making everyone climb up all these stairs to get to her office," Kittori grumbled as she gripped the handrail to keep from falling.

"Didn't she say she thought it was the best way to lessen the paperwork, anything that didn't get up there by the end of the day wasn't worth doing," Mitsu said simply as he kept walking. After about fifteen minutes and three small fights, everyone had made it up the stairs and was in Nissa's office. Everyone stood still as they saw the Leetkage's grim and drawn face.

"Everyone, I have a very important, very dangerous S-ranked mission for you."

Mkay, so how was that? I do hope it was okay! I really don't like it when people are angry, upset or mad at me. I will most likely have the next chapter up in about two months! See ya then, unless you join the Kakashi Fan Guild on gaia and then I will see you REAL soon!


End file.
